Steampunk Kohler
by ViraLayton
Summary: This is the story of a man named Norway. After being cryogenically frozen, he wakes 2009 years later to find a man named Denmark. The reality around them is changing, due to Dragoon Corp., and the only two people who seem to be able to spot it are a cyborg named Gil and Norway himself. Dead story, will most likely never be finished.
1. Denmark

Steampunk Kohler

0-o-0

November 30th, 2014

0-o-0

He walked.

And as he walked, a gentle breeze blew, chilling him. He tugged his scarf tighter around his mouth and neck, trying the best he could to not freeze his mouth and nose. As another breeze blew, his silver blonde hair flew out of his eyes with it. A cross shaped clip in his hair, however, kept most of it down. He trudged on, turning to enter a large and old brick building, slowly falling apart. The rusty metal door creaked as he entered. Trudging up three flights of steps and avoiding dead rats and trash, he came to a door in shiny new metal, a hand print scanner to the right of it. He stood calmly and held his hand on it, the machine pinging as it registered his name. The door opened, showing a narrow hallway that would lead to the next building. He was met with another scanner, this time for his eyes. After making sure nothing was obstructing them, he leaned into the machine as a dim laser scanned his eyes. Yet another ping sounded and he entered a large metal room.

He tugged his scarf tighter as he stood by the door; the room had to be kept very cold for scientific reasons. A large metal pillar stood boldly in the middle, many metal cases surrounding it, some containing people within. He stepped forward towards the middle, scientists and engineers rushing around him in a seemingly chaotic fashion. He reached the centre, running his hands on the cold steel. He turned around, a man standing before him covered in frost and grease. The man stood taller than he did, roughly by six inches, in a black jacket and white clothing. His sandy blonde hair was slicked back and his light brown skin scar-less and perfect. His brown eyes stared into the violet ones of the first man, "There you are Bondevik, always attentive." He said.

The man referred to as Bondevik smiled, giving a simple nod to the man he knew as Chad. Chad ruffled his hair and they walked through the chaos, he talking all the while, "The tests are going good, we haven't have one person die the entire time we've been running this here." Bondevik nodded, pointing to a scientist who was hooked up to a few wires, "Saran? He was testing one of the machines, yours to be precise. We kept him in it for five days, no issue with him except his temperature rose a little and he was slightly dizzy." Bondevik nodded, glancing at all of the hard working people and smiling. "Bondevik, are you sure about this?" Bondevik looked at Chad, nodding as he tugged the scarf tighter over his nose. He gave him a questioning look. "Well, we don't know if its going to work for as long as you want to be in it. And it is a long time." Bondevik nodded, giving him a soft look, "I'm just worried about my only nephew. Me may not be blood related, but I'm still your Uncle."

Bondevik nodded and glanced around where they were. They had walked to a side room, the door frosted over and the cold radiating off of the metal. Chad punched in a code and the door slid open, allowing the two men entrance. They walked past several discarded metal containers, roughly the size of a man. Chad led him down a row of tables to a small stand, a better looking case resting on it. "If you're sure..." Chad said.

Bondevik nodded, but turned to hug his uncle. Chad smiled and returned the gesture, giving him a kiss of the forehead at which Bondevik tried not to cringe. "You sure about the time you wanna be in it?" With a small nod, Chad let him go and looked him over. "You sure are an odd one. Can't speak, not even in sign language, named after a country like your father was and about to get frozen for a long time. How many kids you know do that eh?" Bondevik made a face as though he was laughing and held up his hand in the shape of a 0. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo. Just don't forget me when you wake up." Bondevik nodded and tugged his scarf tighter. He stepped towards the case and two scientists helped him in. He smiled at Chad who nodded in response. "Get comfortable kiddo, you're gonna be in there a while." Bondevik got himself adjusted, making sure the scarf stayed in place. "Alright boys lets begin."

Scientists began typing at their computers, working as quick as their fingers could move. The door to the case Bondevik was in shut and clasped tightly, startling the young man. He watched Chad run around for a little while before a small flap in the door opened. A quiet speaker came on from behind the padding of the container, "Alright there kid, we're gonna start the cryogenics now, so close your eyes. You're gonna wake up in the future kiddo." Bondevik nodded and glanced out through the small window cut in the front. Chad waved at him and he nodded, shutting his eyes. "Freezing in 3..." Thoughts speeded through his mind, reminding himself of every little detail about himself as Chad said he's need to remember. "2..." A single thought crossed his mind; his name. His beautifully peculiar name. He smiled wide as he could at the thought. "1... Goodbye Kiddo."

The speaker shut off and cold air began to pump in through the flap, nearly instantaneously freezing his body. His body no longer functioned, all things that keep a person alive stopping, but only momentarily so. The cold air preserved his body, keeping it perfectly healthy, which he'd need when he wakes up.

The scientists who were strong enough moved his case onto a roller and moved it to a safer location where it wouldn't be disturbed. As they set it down, a paper fell off the front of it. A scientist sighed and places it back to its proper place; taped to the front of the container. The paper read the man's full name, as did the frozen thought in his head.

_Bondevik, Norway Lukas._

0-o-0

December 15th, 4023

0-o-0

"Mister Kohler sir?" A timid man asked, leaning in from the door.

The man mentioned looked a him from his office chair, "Lincoln, there you are. Boss told me you'd be coming to tell me something."

Lincoln, a small man with brown straight hair and blue eyes nodded, "Yessir. He says you're going to be having another person coming out of the cryogenics sir."

"Another? That'd be the second person today. Though he was only in here for three weeks, so he probably doesn't count." He said.

Lincoln nodded, "Yes, but he says he wants nobody other than you to be there when he wakes up."

"Why might that be?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. The old thing popped and creaked like crazy.

"The first one, sir." Lincoln responded.

At this response the man shot up out of his chair, the metal popping more and his jacket making almost too much noise. "H-Him?"

Lincoln nodded and said "Him sir. That one. He said I should tell you to look unusual. By that, I suppose he means no metal."

"No metal? Not even my ear guards?"

"Well..." Lincoln looked around outside the door, making sure no one was there before answering as he was supposed to address him formally, "He is 2031 years old, so I recommend looking like that's the time period you came from. I might say keep the ear guards and boots, but not anything else."

"So what, just something boring and not awesome?" Kohler asked.

"Like... White shirt black pants. It might look odd to him and the book says don't startle him. I think the way we dress would startle him." The young man said.

"That's... Boring as shit." He said.

Lincoln nodded, "I know, the way they were back then was odd. After the robotic revolution they gradually learned to accept the way things would be and the people who didn't found a new home to complain in. Then slowly all turned into this." He gestured out the window just as a Zeppelin zoomed by.

Kohler nodded, "I like the world this way."

"Me too sir. They're going to open him up before we close up, so get prepared." Lincoln said and ran out of the room.

Kohler sat down, his chair popping yet again. He picked up his name tag off of his desk and spun it around to read it. _Denmark Kohler, Head Cryo-Greeter_ it read. He thought about how stupid his title sounded for a moment and set the tag back down. He opened the drawer on his desk to the right of him and pulled out a rolled up object which resembled a piece of paper. He carefully unrolled it onto his desk and grabbed a black stylus out of the drawer. He drew a pattern onto the paper and it lit up, displaying a search bar. An add to buy a premium Zeppelin popped up, zebra included, but he ignored it. He already had the zebra and his Zeppelin was free, so why need another? He wrote in the search bar 2014 name Denmark. The country popped up so he edited the search to boys name Denmark. He found few were there, and same when he looked up the name Norway, but there were more than Denmark. He changed both searches to 4023, the names both at over 1 million, but Norway still the more popular name. He swore and tossed the stylus back into the drawer. He rolled up the paper, the name ELECTO-PAPEL flashing across the screen as it shut off. He placed it back in the drawer and shut it.

He stood back up, walking out of his office to the wardrobe. He entered, locking the door behind him and staring at all of the clothing. He searched for a white shirt and black pants like Lincoln recommended, finding the pants first and finding a grey shirt with a small dragon print on the back. He shrugged, figuring it was alright. He walked to the mirror and gave himself a once over. His blonde hair was normal, up in a sort of way like usual and the large bandage still around his left eye. Around right ear were piercings, running from the top of his ear to the bottom and each connected to form a guard around it. His left ear was only half-guarded. His jacket, which was black with brown striped and had gears and chains hanging off of the bottom, still came down to his knees. He set down the clothes and took off his jacket, carefully hanging it on a hook by the mirror. His shirt was a simple tan one, a pocket watch in the front pocket. His pants were black, a large chain wrapping around one leg and small mechanical objects hanging off of it, always clinking when he moved. His boots were pure leather, large buckles on the ankles and a zipper running up the back.

He changed quickly, checking his pocket watch every so often. They closed at 8:30 pm and it was already 7:45. He checked his new outfit in the mirror, making a remark to himself of how under-clothed he felt. Lastly, he leaned close to the mirror and gently pulled the bandage off of his forehead. He smiled as he saw the mark it was hiding. It was a tattoo, a series of cogwheels to be precise. He even made the arrangement himself with the help of his friend Gil. He grabbed his clothes and ran back to his office.

After dropping off the clothes and quickly incinerating the bandage, he ran to the basement, or fell down the stairs to it is more the right thing to say. He stood in front of the door, mumbling to himself and fixing his hair in the reflection off the door. He glanced to the screen that hung above it, reading off the times for the process to begin. It read BONDEVIK in bold with the time set at 8:00. He pulled his pocket watch out and read the time, it showing 7:55 on the hands. He puttered around the landing, waiting impatiently for it to be 8.

At last the door buzzed and he ran in, all the way through the rows of cryogenically frozen creatures. He ran to the back row and went right, running to the very last case. He stopped in front of it, pulling off the faded piece of paper from the front. He read it, seeing the man's name. He flipped it over, seeing information about him that he would need later. He gently folded up the paper and stuck it under the cover of his pocket watch. He punched in the code on the keypad next to it and the case shot up into the air, going up a pipe. He jumped in after it, making sure he didn't loose it anywhere. The case landed on the floor of a room similar to an operation room, but brightly lit and less sharp objects. Denmark landed next to it, swiftly getting up and dragging to over next to a large padded table. He popped the latches on the case, waiting a second before opening it. Cold radiated out of it, making him shiver.

He waited exactly 5 minutes before he lifted him out of the case, his body still stiff and frozen. He laid him on the table and pushed the container back down the pipe it came from. He laid Norway out flat on his back and covered him with a blanket. He reached under the table and grabbed a small tubular machine and pressed it to the man's forehead, pushing the button on it. The machine buzzed dimly and then beeped, signifying that it was done. He tossed it over his shoulder and glanced over the man.

He was at least a foot shorter than him, smaller in stature too. Silvery blonde hair covered one of his eyes and on the other side it was pulled back by a cross-shaped clip. A scarf wrapped around his neck, mouth, and nose, the ends of it laying on his chest comfortably. He had on a sort of jacket Denmark had never seen before, one of cloth with a zipper going down the middle and small pockets on the sides of it. He thought it too small and unneeded. His jacket was unzipped, showing a plain red shirt with a small embroidered emblem of a horse on it. He wore pants of a material that took all his will not to touch because of how comfortable they looked. In 2014, they were just normal jeans with a black patch on one knee. His shoes were ones that were still around in 4023, and they were red Converse that went to his ankles. His skin was very pale Denmark noted, and also still frosted.

He gave an annoyed look, looking at the machine he threw over his shoulder. It was supposed to unfreeze the person, but apparently he was too frozen for it to do so. He grabbed another one and placed the end of it on his chest this time, pushing the button until it beeped and tossing that one as well. This time the process worked and began to actually thaw him out. Denmark smiled and paced around the room. He kept glancing at him, trying to see when he would become lively again. He waited and waited until it was 9:00, a half an hour past closing.

A knock at the door startled him, and he turned to see his boss standing there. "Denmark, what are you doing here still?" He asked.

"Sorry Mr. Kirkilliams. He hasn't woken up yet so its my duty to stay with him until he does.

The pink haired man nodded, adjusting his bow tie and top hat. "I'll be sure to close up when I leave , I promise."

Oliver Kirkilliams nodded, "Be out of here by 10:00 Kohler. And if he's not awake by then, you know the drill. And be prompt, I'm making cupcakes for this occasion when you come back." He smiled a cheeky smile and left.

Denmark nodded and waited by the door. He checked his watch every so often, 9:07, 9:26, 9:49, and finally 10:00. Norway, however, had not woken up yet. He had, however, became lively at 9:49, as he was breathing now. He walked over to him and ever so gently picked him up, blanket and all, carrying him bridal style and walked back to his office. Norway's head loosely rolled around, eventually leaning against Denmark's shoulder and staying there. The man smiled and walked into his office. He set him in his chair and grabbed his bag and a few other things from the room. He slung the bag over his shoulder and picked Norway back up and headed to the bosses office. He hit the switch under his desk and the security machinery in the building began working, covering all the windows and doors outside so no one could get in. He grinned and headed for the roof where his vehicle was located.

He approached the stairs and once again climbed them, kicking open the door when he arrived. It shut by itself and he walked to a red car with a tall roof off to the side. After opening the passengers side door, he set Norway down and strapped him in, he himself then getting in and starting the car. He hit a red button on the side of the wheel, revving the engine and driving off the side of the building. As he fell, the car slowly shifted, wings popping out from underneath it and a large propeller coming out of the back. As it seemed it would hit the ground it adjusted itself and raised up, flying home on the standard route to his home. Denmark unbuckled himself and climbed into the back with Norway, checking him to make sure he was alright. He was and asleep too, rather than unconscious. A cheeky smile graced his lips and he sat back and watched the winter stars fly by.

The car flew for about half an hour, finally landing on a back road and shifting back into a car. Denmark climbed back into the front and drove it himself to his house. He parked in the drive, climbing out and gently picking up Norway. He walked inside and kicked off his boots somehow. He walked through his living room and into his room. He laid Norway down and made him comfortable and began cleaning up the room. This lead to him cleaning the whole house up, much to his own surprise. After he finished, he returned to his room and sat on the floor next to Norway, yawning and trying not to sleep. This, however, was not so easy and he eventually fell asleep.

0-o-0

December 16th, 4023

0-o-0

Denmark woke up to find he had the day off, and also to find his neck in an awkward position on the floor. He sat up and turned around, seeing Norway still out cold, but not frozen cold. He smiled and sat back, checking his watch every so often. At long last, at 8:47 the man made a noise. His eyes twitched and Denmark quietly got up and stood back. Norway rolled over, patting the bed next to him in a confused manner. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He glanced around and his eyes landed on Denmark. The blonde smiled at him and continued to stay where he was. Norway slowly got up a and nearly fell over, had Denmark not ran over and caught him, "Easy there, you've still gotta get everything working again." He said, his voice happy. He set him back down on the bed and sat next to him, "Welcome to 4023!"

Norway's jaw visibly dropped, even from behind his scarf. He tugged it off of his mouth and looked around, seeing only three things in the room: the bed, a dresser, and a window. He then gained a confused look and looked at Denmark. "You're confused I'm gonna guess. See this is just my room. I had to bring you back here because you wouldn't wake up. Job rules." He gave him a stupid smile and held out his hand, "Denmark Mathias Kohler, nice to meet you!" Norway looked at his hand and gently shook it, sitting back and staring at the ceiling. "Your name would be...?" Denmark asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Norway bit his lip and made a gesture for a piece of paper and a pen. Denmark nodded and got up, holding his hand out to Norway. The smaller man took it and was pulled up, leaning on him to stay up. "Paper's in my office. Can't you talk?" He asked. Norway shook his head, "Sign language?" With another no, he shrugged, "Oh well, everyone's different, which is a good thing." They walked out into the living room, Norway noticing the silver leather couch and large television. Things seemed a bit off to him, what with all of the nice shiny things, but he brushed it off. Denmark opened the door to his office and Norway stumbled inside, leaning against the wall. The larger man followed and slid a chair over to him. He nodded and sat down, rolling it over to the large desk in the room.

He looked around, seeing stacks of unused papers and rolls of fabric. A box of metal and metal-appearing objects sat at the end of the desk and a clock sat in the middle of the desk, the insides torn apart. Denmark ran out of the room for a minute and then back with his bag. He set it down next to the desk and placed the clock and its pieces into the metals box. He then grabbed his bag again and placed some things in it again. He grabbed out his electric paper and handed Norway a real one along with a pen. He grabbed his stylus and turned on the paper so he could write things down.

"Alright, so here's what goes down. I'm a person in charge of getting you used to this world no matter how long it takes. I just gotta ask you some questions to make sure you remember things." Norway nodded and pointed at his piece of paper, "Its from this year electric paper. Its like one of those iThings or whatever that they had in your time but if I say rip in in half or drop it in a river it won't be damaged, it repairs itself automatically."

Norway nodded and clicked the pen. "Alright, so first, your name, age, and birthday."

He wrote _Norway Lukas Bondevik, 22, 5/17/1992._

"Very nice, and your direct family's name. Direct as in father, mother, siblings, guardian." Denmark said after writing something down.

Norway thought for a moment and then wrote, _Father: Brazil Bondevik, Mother: Alaska (Mardi) Bondevik. Guardian/Uncle: Chad Bondevik._

Denmark wrote something down again and looked at him, "No siblings?" Norway shook his head and he wrote more down. Before he could say anything more, Norway wrote on the paper, _Do you have any? _And tapped Denmark's shoulder. He looked at it and nodded, "I have two brothers and a brother-in-law who's the cutest little thing ever. They're not named after countries like I am because my dad picked their names and my mother picked mine." He laughed quietly, "I always told people who asked my name, 'I'm Denmark, and I'm not even Danish!' Some people laughed but others thought it was stupid." He shrugged, "Guess it works for you too, your name is Norway and you're not even Norwegian." Norway rolled his eyes but was actually mildly amused.

"Alright next question!" He said and scrolled through his paper. "Not important... Not important... Why is this on here...? Here we go!" He grinned, "I can fill out the rest of this but I need you to sign it alright?" He turned the paper around and slid it to him and handed him the stylus. Norway set down the pen and took it, signing his name on the line.

"And we're all set! Now any and all questions you have ask away!" He said with a stupid grin. Norway gave him a slight look of anger and rolled his eyes. He flipped his piece of paper over and grabbed his pen. He scribbled down a few things and handed it to him. Denmark took it and smiled, "Alright, so first off for where we are is that we are on the outskirts of Yaldar in the country of Canexina. You've never heard of them because according to Lincoln they didn't exist when you were born. He says most of what you called Europe is still the same but something happened with three countries called... Oh what were they... Amerina, Canada, and Mexicana?" Norway gave him a gesture meaning close enough, "But some fight or whatever and the countries got split up in half and then more fighting and so I guess most of what was Amerina is now Canada and the rest of Amerina and Mexic...o Mexico! Yeah. The rest of Amerina and Mexico were divided into countries. The last remaining bit of Amerina is where we send all the people who want... Something radically different but extremely bad, like nuclear war, genocide, stuff like that. Usually in groups though. And people who just can't get along with the now normal peaceful ideas just move themselves there."

Norway gave him an odd look, as if saying that seems like a bad idea, "It might not seem right to you, but if it keeps wars and earth destroying things like that away its good for us 10 billion people here." He looked at the paper again and laughed quietly, earning a dirty look from Norway, "What? It seems like a stupid question to me! Yes, there are aliens. They usually go to Canada though." He glanced at the paper again and crumpled it up, "And to answer your second to last question no, I don't have a special someone, just me in my singleness." He jumped up and yanked Norway up, pulling him to the front door, "And today, we're gonna go get you some normal clothes for here! Wait here, I'll be right back. He ran back to the office and grabbed his bag and ran to his room with it. Norway played with his scarf and waited, walking around the small area and looking at all the nice things. He sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Denmark's door opened and he walked out, back in his jacket but with different clothes in the same style as he had the day before. If Norway could've burst out laughing he would've, but he could not so airy laughs escaped his throat and he nearly fell off the couch from laughing. "I don't look that stupid! This is normal here! Don't laugh...!" He sighed and picked up the laughing man, throwing him over his shoulder. He jumped and pounded on Denmark's back to put him down. The taller man laughed and shook his head, "You're gonna calm down alright there bub?" Norway faked a contemplating look and shook his head, his face emotionless, "You're meannnn" He muttered and set him down next to the car. "Get in, we're going shopping" He said with a smile.

0-o-0

**This was going to be in a collection of oneshots I was going to make but I liked the idea too much to leave it as a oneshot. So here, take this.**

**~ViraLayton**


	2. Gilussia

"Here we are!" Denmark announced, leaping out of the red car and running over to Norway's side. He flung the door open and found the man looking very sick and pale. "Sorry, forgot you're probably not gonna get used to that quickly." Norway shot him a glare and zipped up his hoodie. Denmark rubbed the back of his neck and pulled him up out of the car. "You pick a store, any one. My pay is big enough to afford everything but a nicer house."

Norway looked around. His eyes first caught the heavy shine of light off of metal, as most things in the area were made of it. The stores had doors made of blue light, seemingly that you would walk through and it would make sure you stole nothing. He noticed usual shops; furniture, groceries, clothes and others. As he looked closer, he noted that everything was a nice dark shade of copper or similar, giving a technological Victorian look. He knew it had a name, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He also noticed there were lots of parts around and on buildings like was in the box Denmark had. He then looked to the people, almost all of them overdressed to him, some in ruffles, some in complete metal, and some hardly wearing anything at all. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, looking back to Denmark. "Surprised?" He asked, earning a small nod from the shorter man. He smiled, "I figure, a lot to take in for you." He looked around and grabbed Norway by the wrist, dragging him into a store.

Norway yanked his arm away when they entered and looked around, noting the mass amount of clothes and manikins. He shot Denmark a questioning look. "Well for one, everyone's staring at you because you're dressed funny." Norway crossed his arms and huffed, "Well not to you but to us you do!" He laughed quietly, "At least look... Please...?" Norway glanced at him, jumping when he noticed that the taller man was right near his face. He shoved him roughly and walked to the back of the store. "Nor..."

As the smaller man went to turn around, his heel caught on a jacket and caused him to slip and land flat on his back. Denmark stifled a laugh and walked over to him, standing over him and looking down, "Calm down alright? Can't have you disrupting the peace now can we?" Norway simply rolled his eyes at the man and stood back up. He sighed and Denmark laughed quietly, "We'll leave quickly, just lets make you look a little normal here." Norway sighed but nodded. Denmark smiled and walked to the very back corner of the store. "These seem a bit plain to me but they look like they might float your boat. I'm gonna go look through the jackets, you take your time." He said and walked away.

Norway watched him as he walked, laughing quietly as the metals clinked and made loud noises as he moved. He turned to the rack where Denmark had lead him, flipping through the clothes hung there. They weren't as peculiar to him as the rest of it was, mostly just nice shirts and dressy clothes. He walked around it, pulling something out every so often and tossing it over his shoulder. He paused, pulling out something and looking at the pattern on it. It appeared to be a dragon, but it moved instead of being a still image. It made the motion of roaring at him and in surprise he dropped it. He stared at it, the image no longer moving and he quickly placed it back to the exact spot he found it.

He sighed and looked around, seeing Denmark standing by a large rack of many, many jackets talking to someone. Norway was, however, unable to see them because of their height. He walked over and stood near them, seeing that the new man was wearing a long red jacket with a small cameo on the front. His hair was light orange, curling slightly around his jaw and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Denmark laughed and turned, seeing Norway standing there. "Nor, there you are! Come over here!" He said with a grin, extending his hand out. Norway slapped it hard, issuing a yelp from Denmark and stood next to him. "Norway, this is Vlad. He's a good friend of mine, and he's old like you!"

The man rolled his eyes and laughed, "You're not supposed to tell people that!" He extended his hand out to Norway, the small man apprehensively shaking it. "Vladimir D. Popescue, from the country of Romania."

Norway nodded, then looked to Denmark. The blonde stared blankly at him for a moment before the light clicked in his head, "Oh yeah you can't talk! Vlad, this is Norway Bondevik. He was the one from cryogenics yesterday."

"Oh he is?" The Romanian asked, earning a nod from both, "You've got a larger stature than I thought you would have. Nice to meet you." He flashed him a toothy grin before turning to Denmark again, "I've gotta go there Den, but we'll chat when we meet again," He said as he turned to leave.

Denmark smiled and nodded, "Don't light yourself on fire while I'm gone!"

"That happened ONCE!" He yelled as he walked out the door. He rolled up his sleeve and with a few taps onto it he disappeared.

Norway shot Denmark a confused glance, the taller man looking back at him with a large grin, "He's slightly Vampiratic, born same year you were but later. And yes, they exist too. Somehow. He just doesn't light on fire easily." Norway rolled his eyes once again and looked at the ground, "So you got some stuff I see. You wanna try it on or just buy it?" Norway shook his head and dumped it into his arms. Denmark laughed, "I see. I'll be right back then."

Norway nodded and began flipping through the rack that Denmark had been looking at. Most of the jackets were long and went down to his ankles. He paused and pulled out one, dark blue and barely decorated except for a small dragon pattern stitched onto the front. He slipped it on, fitting tightly but only because of his hoodie. He nodded and slipped it off, running over to Denmark with it. He handed it to him as well and the blonde added it to the pile. Denmark reached into his pocket and pulled something out, holding it out in front of him. The lady behind the counter pulled off a small disk, made of metal and gems. The two objects beeped and they each put them away. Denmark thanked her and grabbed everything, walking out with Norway right behind him. They headed to the car, he dumping all of the clothes in the back and turning to Norway. "You must be hungry. Lets go get something to eat."

Norway nodded and Denmark lead him to a building across the road. Norway shivered and tugged his jacket tighter. Denmark glanced at him, a soft smile blooming on him and he opened the door. Norway walked in and the taller man followed. "Hello? Anybody home for a poor man named Denmark?" Norway looked around, noting the pictures all over the rusty walls of the past and the oddly shaped tables. A rather large man hurried over to them.

"I am so sorry Mr. Kohler, but I am afraid we've had to close early. There has been an accident with my wife and I cannot run the place without her. Please understa-"

Denmark held up his hand and the man stopped talking, "Its fine there, I'll just come back when everything gets better, yeah?" The man nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Norway looked at Denmark confused. "I guess we're eating at my house then, I only ever eat out here because no body here tries to kill me." He turned and walked out, a chime from the door dinging as he left. Norway looked around and noticed that there were an awful lot of shadows for a place that brightly lit. He shrugged and hurried out after Denmark.

The man was standing next to his car with his face towards the sky, his tongue out as it had started to lightly snow. Norway huffed and jumped into the car, grabbing his new jacket out of the back and curling up under it to try to keep warm. Den looked at him and smiled, "Time to go home I guess." He climbed in and started it, making the necessary adjustments for it to fly in the snow. After revving the engine, the two of them took off towards the blonde's home. Norway sat back and looked around, making a small attempt to not get sick this time. They passed over tin roofs with smoke spiralling out of the chimneys of some. Zeppelins flew above and beside them, much to the surprise of the small man. He turned to Denmark and pointed at them, then to his car.

"Is that asking why I don't have one?" He asked with a not from Norway, "Well... I just don't quite see the purpose of them, They're big, bulky, and slow. I do have one, not with me anyway, its at work. Never use it, though the zebra it came with just kinda uses it as its home." Norway gained an odd look on his face of confusion and disbelief, but nonetheless asked no more questions.

Denmark turned to him, "So listen, I got something I need to ask you." He said as the car landed. He parked it off to the side and continued, "Usually, after a day of wandering, people usually get settled into this place and go and live a life. But since you're all new to this, I gotta ask, where do you wanna stay? Like, in a hotel, or a house, or what?" Norway turned towards him fully, his eyes shutting in thought. With a sigh he looked at the man. He gave him a good look over, from his jacket, his pants and shirt, his shoes, and even the tattoo around his eye. He pulled something out of his pocket- a piece of paper and pen- and slowly wrote something onto it. Denmark watched as he did so. When he finished, he handed it to him. It read:

_You may not be brightest bulb in the box, but you're still the only person I kind of know. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not._

Denmark smiled and handed it back to him, "Home it is." He brought the car back onto the road and drove, the only vehicle there. Norway stared out the window as they went along...

...The time now was close to midnight. Norway was sitting on the couch in the living room after having to force Denmark to sleep in his own room. The taller man said he didn't have a spare room and would've felt guilty if he had to sleep on the couch. After a small silent glare he had made Denmark sleep in his own room. Norway smiled to himself, his scarf covering his mouth. He glanced around again, seeing nothing different and got up to walk around. From where he stood, he was in a living room where the couch separated it from the rest of the room. Behind the couch was where the front door was located and father behind was a very lovely looking kitchen, a table in the middle, silver appliances and dark red cabinets, a nice change from all the metals. To the left of the stove was the door leading to the office. He turned around, seeing the rest of the room and the TV mounted on the wall. A small hall came off the side leading to a bathroom and to Denmark's room. He walked around, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

He sat at the table and emptied his pockets, the only things in them being his phone, the pen and paper, and a pin. He tried to turn on his phone, but due to being frozen for 2000 years, he wasn't surprised that it didn't turn on. The pin was the next thing he grabbed. It was in the shape of a moon, blue with a star attached to the bottom of it. It was a gift from his father when he was 14. He sighed and set it down as well. The man got up once more and walked outside, walking to stand near Denmark's car. He looked up, all the stars shining brightly and the moon half visible. He smiled, watching the night sky as it passed him by. He stood there, for what seemed like minutes to him was actually hours. He sighed and turned to go back inside.

0-o-0

December 17th, 4023

0-o-0

Denmark finally awoke, checking the time and seeing that, once again, he had woken up with perfect timing. He dressed and headed out to the kitchen, seeing that Norway had fallen asleep on the couch. He laughed quietly, making a comment to himself about how he looked cute when he slept and began to make himself something to eat. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a mug, black with a dragon on the handle, and waltzed over to the fridge to grab out a box of pre-made coffee. He poured some in and returned the box. He opened up a small panel in the top of the counter top and set the mug there. He then flicked the switch and stepped back several feet. Steam burst up through, heating up the mug and the liquid inside with extreme speed and then disappeared into the air. Denmark smiled and sat at the table and waited.

From the couch Norway made a noise, attracting the attention of Denmark. He looked over as the small man sat up, his hair a mess. He laughed quietly, causing Norway to turn around and look at him. "Good morning sunshine." Norway glared at him, earning a loud laugh in response. He walked over to him and sat in the chair nearest him. "How'd ya sleep?" He asked.

Norway grabbed his paper and pen and wrote, _Little. _Den nodded and looked at his coffee, deeming it cool enough to drink from and grabbed it, placing it in front of him. "Coffee?" He asked, the man shaking his head. "Alrighty, so here's the thing. I gotta work and I don't think you can come with me. So you can either stay here or I can drop you off somewhere and you can meander or whatever it is that you did in your time. You'd have to change first though." Norway sighed, thinking both options over. "I could let you hang out with one of my friends too, they wouldn't mind." That option stung Norway's mind, though he supposed that being around someone was better than being alone for the day.

He nodded and held up his fingers signifying 3. "Alright! I think it best for you if you go with Gil. Sound good?" With a small nod from him, Denmark smiled, "Great! You're gonna have to change though." Norway waved, an I know that gesture and got up and walked back to the couch. Denmark sipped his coffee as Norway rummaged through the new clothes that had been heaped into a chair. He grabbed some things and walked away into the bathroom.

Denmark sat back and smiled, pulling something out of his pocket and putting it on his wrist. The object was a large leather cuff with a watch face on it, the watch detailed with brass. The door down the hallway opened and he turned, seeing Norway walk down looking very uncomfortable. The silver-blonde was wearing nearly all black and blue. He wore a plain black shirt and pants with a blue clock-face stitched into the knee and his jacket, the long blue coat with the dragon stitched into it. He had, however, taken the moon pin and pierced it straight through the dragon, covering it completely. He also had plain black leather shoes that rose above his ankles and were adorned with brass buckles."That looks fantastic on you Nor." Den said with a smile. Norway scoffed and crossed his arms, walking over to him. "We've gotta hurry, c'mon!" He shouted, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out the door.

The time flew by and after a half an hour, Denmark landed the car in front of a small but wide building appearing to be a garage. The walls were made of brass and wood and the windows tinted red. Den leaped out and knocked on a door, both of which were so large it would not be considered as an actual door. Norway watched as it slid open after a buzz was sounded. It opened to show an actual garage with tools, large overhead lights, and parts strewn off to the sides, as well as assorted objects like robots, a violin, and even a very old car, from about ten years before Norway was born. He got out slowly and looked in, seeing a figure emerge from the darkness and walk over to them. Denmark walked over to them and they embraced each other, chatting a few quiet words before the man emerged.

He was a slight bit shorter than Denmark, his hair nearly pure white and his one human eye piercing red. His other eye was mechanical and the lens was violet. He wiped his hands in his apron and smiled at Denmark, ruffling his hair with his human hand. His entire left arm was mechanical, painted black with red triangular striped on it, as well as a visible part of the leg on the same side was mechanical. He wore a grey, grease stained mechanic jumpsuit, the sleeves torn off and his pant legs partly pulled smiled at Norway, "_Allo_ there! You must be Norway, _ja_?" He held his robotic hand out towards him. The small man apprehensively shook it, "I'm Gilussia Beilschmidt! Call me Gil though, Gilussia is a dumb name for someone as awesome as I am." A small mechanical bird flew over and landed on his shoulder. Norway nodded and watched Denmark hopped back into his car.

"Make sure you take care of him Gil!" He said as he took off.

Gil laughed as Norway rolled his eyes. "Hey, come on in, I'll pull up a chair for you." He turned to him and shrugged, walking in as the man shut the garage door behind him. He dimmed the lights and slid a rolling chair over to him, to which Norway nodded his thanks and sat down in. "So _D__ä__nemark_ is having you hang out with me rather than spend all day by your lonesome, _ja_? Nice of him to think of you." Norway nodded, "So, _Norwegen_, He told me you can't talk. Should make this all the more interesting. Lets get you to know me so you can be more comfortable." He grabbed himself a chair, one that looked to be an old seat of a car attached to some legs, and sat backwards in it. "Lets begin!

"I assume if you were to talk, you'd ask who I am and what happened to me, _ja? _Well, I'll tell you. I am Gilussia Paxon Beilschmidt, oldest brother, Ludwig was my little brother. I'm about 158 years old last time I checked, and I am not albino. Got all that so far?" Norway nodded, but made a motion for him to back up, "The age thing I'm guessing, popsicle man?" Norway glared at him but nodded anyway. "I'm getting there, hold your britches." He stretched briefly and looked at him, "Well I was 25, and it was the year 3887. There had been a war going on in the continent you would call Africa, or so my readings in my eye tell me. It was over the one thing that was important then, Petroleum, Oil. There was a lot of war, and men from my home of... Germany as you would know it, got drafted. Myself and my brother were. I was with him, and we were in the back of a covered truck when a the front of the truck blew up. My brother was incinerated almost instantly, though I was not so lucky. Something prevented my death, the only consequences being that I lost my arm, my leg, my eye, and the only family I had left." He paused to take a deep, shaky breath and continued, "They had to rebuild me, but when they did so, the technology was regenerative, and it keeps my body alive. I don't know for how long it'll work, but I've got the body of a military trained 25 year old forever."

Norway sat there, surprisingly intent on listening to what he was saying. He nodded and looked down, remembering something fuzzy, but the memory went away as he tried to recall it. "According to what I see now..." Gil started, his mechanical eye whirling and whizzing, "You are 2031 years old. Quite impressive, but for being cryogenically frozen, I'd have to say its not actually. You don't have siblings, your uncle was adopted from a place called Kenya, your parents both died when you were young and you weren't born mute but you somehow damaged your vocal chords when you were very little and have no memory of ever speaking. You were also born in a place called Oslo, hence your name I guess, and after 3 weeks returned to your home in Manhattan. You've got a peculiar past there Norway."

Norway gave a small nod as a meow came from behind him. He turned and saw a black cat, a large one for a house cat, with a robotic eye like Gil's but not appearing to have a visible lense on it. The cat also had some sort of a gun on its back, attached with leather belts. It meowed at Norway and rubbed up against his hand. Gil laughed quietly, "That was Ludwig's cat, Öster. He's gotten a few upgrades here an there courtesy of myself. He's half as old as I am though. He's a pain in the ass sometimes though, aren't you Öster?" The cat meowed and leaped up into Norway's lap and promptly took a nap. The man smiled, gently petting the old creature. Gil gave a small huff, causing Norway to look at him, "Nothing, just he doesn't sleep in anybody's lap. Not even mine." Norway nodded and sat back as Gil got up and walked over to the car opposite him. "Now, you sit there _Norwegen_, I've got to do my work." Norway nodded and sat back more, staring at the ceiling as various noises sounded from Gil's work on the car. Several swears, pained sounds, and clanks later, he blocked out the sounds in his head.

Time passed, and Norway somehow managed to sleep in the midst of the noise. He would've continued to sleep, if it had not been for Gil rudely interrupting his slumber. "Hey, _Norwegen_, wake up." Norway groaned and made an attempt to roll over, but instead falling out of the chair. He let out a soundless yelp and sighed, laying in the spot he landed. Gil laughed and yanked him up, placing him back in his chair. "Flip me off when you're awake enough to listen, _ja_?" He told him and sat back in his chair. After a few minutes, Norway stretched, promptly flipping Gil off in the process, "That's the spirit!" He laughed, scooting his chair closer to Norway. "Now, since you're barely a week into this place there's something I want to tell you about. Call me out if you like, but there's something off with this place, I'm sure you've noticed. Everyone's happy, and I'm sure Denmark told you that people who's ideas don't reflect the societal standards are sent away. And I think you've noticed them too," He paused, pointing to the left side of Norway's jacket. He looked, and saw that he had pierced his moon pin through the head of the dragon, "Dragoon Corporation, the biggest company in this era. The dragons shouldn't be trusted, Norway. Remember that."

He turned to check the large clock on the wall, "Well look at that, Denmark should be getting off work any time now." He got up and looked around. "You play any instruments Norway?" He asked. Norway shook his head. "Would you like to learn?" He turned to him, seeing a look of contemplation etch across his face. The small man nodded and Gil grabbed the violin. He handed it to him, "Learn how to play this, whatever it is. No one I know knows what it is, and I assume you know. Can you do that?" He asked, earning another nod.

A loud bang on the door interrupted their conversation. "Hey Gil! I've come to collect my old popsicle!" shouted the loud voice of Denmark.

Gil laughed, "Hang on idiot!" He yelled back and hit a button on the wall behind him. A buzz sounded and the door slid open. Norway stood and tucked the violin under his arm as the tall blonde strode in.

"Look, you're still in one piece!" Denmark cheerily said, earning a scoff from Gil, "And don't you dare say that happened once Gil."

"_Ja, ja_, just shut up and take your little boyfriend home!" He exclaimed, causing Norway's face to turn bright red and cover his mouth with his scarf.

Denmark simply laughed, "You got the wrong idea there Gil. C'mon Norway, home we go!" He beamed, dragging Norway behind him to the car.

Gil stood there, Öster at his side and watched them leave. The cat meowed loudly, rubbing up against his leg. "There, there Öster, they'll be back. Though, I think eventually they'll come back together." He told the black cat and picked him up, petting him between his ears, "And I won't get the feeling of loneliness when they're near."

0-o-0


	3. Son of Väinämöinen

0-o-0

December 23rd, 4023

0-o-0

It had been just over a week since Norway had been unfrozen. He had since been going to Gil's garage on days that Denmark had to work and was with the blonde on days he had off, doing oddball things such as shopping, going to the junk yard for god knows what reasons, and other normal things. Now, seeing as how it was a Saturday, Denmark had the day off and they were sitting in his living room, Norway laying on the couch and Denmark sitting back in a chair, tinkering with a small mechanical spider. The radio was playing in the background, playing a type of music completely composed of electronic instruments, much to the disappointment of Norway. Denmark, however, seemed to be enjoying it, as his foot was tapping to the electronic bass. Norway huffed and sat up, tugging at the collar of his black shirt. Denmark looked at him, "Something wrong Norway?" He inquired, earning a small nod in response. He set the spider down and got up to sit next to him, "What's wrong?"

The small man sat back into the leather cushions and pulled a small stack of 'post-it notes' out of his pocket, as well as a pen. He scribbled down the date and then wrote down the date for the 25th, handing it to Denmark. He looked at it, then to Norway, "Well, I know that's in two days, but what about it?" Norway took back the notes and pulled the used one off, setting it down before scribbling on the next one. Denmark looked as he wrote, and gently took the pen from him, earning an angry glare from the smaller man, "Nor, we do still have that holiday, even this far in your future, but I'm usually alone. My brothers might show up, but other than that you don't have to worry about it being weird for you." As he spoke, he handed Norway his pen back. Norway nodded and turned away from him to stretch. Denmark smiled and started to get up, but was stopped when Norway relaxed fully and used his lap as a footrest. Norway gave an airy laugh and sat back further into the leather couch, Denmark laughing himself as well. He grabbed up the spider and continued to tinker with it.

Time ticked past slowly, the time easing from early in the afternoon to late at night. Denmark had since gotten up and cooked for them, and after they had ate returned to his chair and kept on tinkering with the robotic spider. Norway hadn't gotten up from his seat he had taken in the kitchen, however, and continued to blankly stare at the kitchen table. After a while, Denmark set the spider down and walked over to him, pulling up a seat next to him. Norway didn't move, not even when Denmark set his hand on his shoulder, "Norway, what's the matter? Really, tell me." Norway huffed, but inside his stomach was sour and his head was spinning, and he had no clue why. It couldn't've been from Denmark's cooking, he wasn't terrible at cooking. He shrugged and looked at Denmark, a genuine look of not knowing written in his eyes. Denmark sighed quietly and yawned, nodding and getting up. "Well, if you figure it out, you know where to find me. Night Norway." He said quietly and walked to his room. Norway watched him, listening to the quiet clinking of metal chains fading away. After several minutes passed, he got up and returned to the couch, grabbing the thick blanket off of it and laying down to sleep.

The time was just past midnight now, Norway asleep on the couch, tossing and turning. In his head, images flashed, broken memories stitching themselves together until he could recall moment for moment why he felt so sad and terrible. It was around 11:00 pm on Christmas Eve, year 2000. He and his parents were driving to his Grandfather's house in the old Pontiac. His mother was singing to the Christmas carols at the top of her lungs, his dad quietly laughing and listening while Norway himself was in the back, playing with his GameBoy. They were driving down a back road, going at a steady speed. The radio was playing the 12 Days song, he didn't know the title to it in all honesty, and his mother was belting out the lyrics and notes perfectly. Norway released an airy giggle, his parents smiling as the car rolled to a stop at an intersection. They turned, continuing forward towards the main road. What happened next seemingly happened in an iron curtain to Norway. From literally out of nowhere, a large truck swerved from its lane and into theirs, crashing head on with the small red car. The wind shield shattered, the front of the car's frame crumpling like a piece of paper, and metal pieces and glass going everywhere. The truck skidded off the roar and into a tree, nearly intact. The Pontiac, however, was not so lucky. It spun off the road and into a ditch, crumpling the car even more and somehow managing to loose a tire. Norway's parents were dead upon impact, and the then 8 year old boy blacked out when the car met the ditch.

Norway bolted up off the couch, a scream straining at his broken vocal cords, but barely a sound escaping the man. Tears fell down his face, his lower lip trembling and his heart racing. He jumped off of the couch and stumbled to Denmark's door, leaning against the wall before knocking loudly on it. He felt himself shaking as Denmark opened the door. He yawned and looked at the smaller man, "Norway?" He whispered as Norway looked at him. Denmark paled slightly, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him into his room. He shut the door and gathered him into a hug, which he was met with a shaky one in response. Norway gripped Denmark's shirt, his face hidden as well.

Denmark rubbed the smaller man's back in a poor attempt to calm him. Norway continued to cry and shake, not feeling the slightest bit better from being with Denmark. Denmark gently picked him up and walked over to his bed, setting him down and sitting next to him. Norway looked down as Denmark continued to rub his back, "Norway, what happened? Did you remember something?" he mumbled, a nod being Norway's response. He looked at the silent man's face, seeing the tears running down his cheeks, eyes shut tightly, and his entire body trembling. Denmark looked down and sighed, looking at Norway out of the corner of his eye and seeing him shake more. Denmark hugged the small man again, Norway almost clinging to him. He continued to shake, Denmark again making a futile effort to calm him.

After a short amount of time, Norway was quiet, leaning against the larger man. He had since shut his eyes, half asleep and slightly calmed but still scared. Denmark still had the small man in his arms, and went to stand up to carry him back to the couch, but with another look at him found he couldn't. Norway had a very tight grip on him still, his knuckles white. He bit his lip, eventually laying Norway down and laying close enough to him that if he woke again he would have Denmark there.

0-o-0

December 24th, 4023

0-o-0

Norway awoke to Denmark's bed, minus the owner of it. He sat up slowly, wiping his eyes and stretching himself awake. He got up and walked out into the living room area, finding it to be empty. He grabbed his scarf from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his neck, covering his mouth up. He heard mumbling coming from the office and stepped closer to hear it better, only to hear it stop and for Denmark to emerge from within.

"Norway, you're awake! Feel better?" He said with a cheeky smile in his face. Norway gave a small nod and Denmark ruffled his hair, Norway cringing and hitting his hand away. "That's the Norway I know! Alright, so listen. I have to work today, and tomorrow I have off. So for another day are you alright with going to Gil's garage for the day?" With another nod, Denmark smiled, "Fantastic! Go get yourself ready and we'll head out," He beamed and watched as Norway went about to do just that. As soon as he left the room, however, Denmark's expression dropped and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He returned to his office briefly and grabbed something off of the desk, quickly walking back as Norway returned, mostly in blue and carrying a small bag like he had been for who-knows-why. The smile returned to Denmark, "Ready?" He asked, and with another nod they headed out.

The ride over was quick to Norway, Denmark quickly dropping off Norway and speeding off before Norway could even wave goodbye. Norway gained a frustrated look on his face as the garage door opened and Gil stepped out, shivering as the wind blew frosty air around them. Norway turned to him, seeing that Gil was just as confused as he was, "_Allo_ again Norway. Something got him all riled up again. Not awesome." Norway turned to him, the German man looking at him and walking inside. Norway followed as the door shut. "He's gotten like this before, usually he doesn't tell anyone, but I know." He tapped the area around his left eye, "I always can know. He's upset when no one's looking, and I suppose its because his boss has been threatening him, though about what I couldn't tell you. The security camera in the hallway and in his office has no sound and their mouths aren't visible." Norway looked down, Gil walking over to him and patting his shoulder, "Hey, he'll be fine. At some point anyway. He always is. Now, lets hear what you've gotten learned with that thing I gave you." The shorter man nodded and pulled his bag off, taking the violin and bow out and getting them ready.

While the conversation prior ensued, a Zeppelin flew by overhead the garage. The carriage like part had a small section, floor made almost completely out of glass, where in the middle a man sat in a large chair with two smaller people next to him. The man in the chair was short and small in stature, the only features of him visible being parts of his short and choppy blonde hair. He wore a full body black cape, a dark green suit adorned with assorted clock and gear decorations, but not so much as to dull the senses. A mask covered most of his face, the only holes in it for breathing and showing his emerald green eyes. The mask was like that of the top half of a bird's skull, the large beak where his nose was and covering the top of his head. He fiddled with a dagger, the blade embedded with jewels and the letters U, K, A, and another K carved into it.

Beside him stood two children, one wider in stature than the other. The one closest to the man in the chair had smooth blonde hair, nearly the same colour as the first man. His blue eyes, one shining and luminous, now dull and cloudy. He wore simple black clothing, no gears, no adornments, not a single objects tarnishing the clothing. He appeared to be about 12 years of age. The second one had matted curly brown hair, eyes the same as the first; dull blue and lifeless. He as well wore simple black clothing, not decorated and plain. He appeared to be around the age of 14. Though, on the back of shirts, there was one thing. Stitched into the back was a large white dragon, the same symbol decorating the back of the adult's cape. The two children, in addition, had a thick wire attached to the side of their heads, attaching them them together eternally.

The children stood rigid, bodies stiff and aching as the man in the cape stood up. He looked down on the garage, watching as a tall blonde drop off a shorter blonde man and speeding away into the sky. He watched a man with white hair come out of the building and briefly talk to the man, the duo then retreating inside. The man turned to the children, walking over and standing before them. He spoke, an angry Northern accent in his voice, "Child, who is the tall one without Zeppelin?"

His eyes danced with green numbers before he spoke, the same type of accent in his petrified voice, "Sir, he i-is Denmark Matthias Kohler. 21 years of age, b-born June 6th, 4002. Head man of Cryogenic Awakening at Cryo-Millennia building branch #01154024. C-Company not owned by Dragoon Corporation. Works shifts of 9:00 AM to 9:00 PM. Has possibility of latent Stress and Anxiety, S-Sir."

The caped man nodded, turning to the second child, "And as for you, who is the White haired one?"

Blue numbers ran across his eyes, much like the smaller boy, and he spoke with an eastern European accent, " S-Sir, he is Gilussia Albert Beilschmidt. 158 years of age, born M-March 9th, 3865. Self employed Mechanic and Tinkerer, has history of w-working with things from 21st century. Left Arm, Leg, and Eye 'd-disintegrated' in final stretch of War of Germanium year 3890. Mistaken for important leader and given h-highest quality parts, allowing to do the hacking, bodily regeneration, and others. Works free sh-shifts. No medical condition found other than missing limbs, Sir."

The masked man nodded, turning around and sitting in the middle of the glass floor. "And, Son of Väinämöinen, tell me of the man with the bag. In full detail. Use Son of Gallante if you must."

A spark flew off the side of the younger boy's head, and he spoke quietly, "Sir, h-he is Norway Lukas Bondevik, 2031 years of age by date, 22 years of age by bodily s-standards. Born May 17th, 1992, citizen of both 'Norway' and 'America'. No profession from this m-millennia nor his own. No living family. Mute due to his vocal cords being ripped in half by unknown cause. No knowledge of ASL. Current resident unknown, presumably with Denmark M-Matthias Kohler. Other than the inability to speak, no medical conditions. Has possible..." The boy paused, more sparks flying out of the side of his and the other's head, "P-Possible ability to have imagination and deductive reasoning. Immediate threat in the future is unknown, S-Sir. Killed a dragon."

The masked man shot up as the last three words spilled out of the boy's mouth. "Repeat that, boy," he growled, standing toe to toe with the child, "Repeat it!"

"S-Sir! Killed a dragon!" He said, shutting his eyes tightly.

The masked man growled, backhanding the child and walking back to his spot in the middle of the glass floor. He looked down on the garage, "So, we have a thinker. A Dragon-Slayer. He must be punished for his actions." He muttered. He spun around, about to speak more when the door to the room slid open and a very large man walked in. "You're not allowed to be in here, Beast."

The man had a wide and broad frame, thick and medium length silver-grey hair with dull violet eyes and a similar uniform to the children, the only exception being the dragon on his back was red and around his neck a large metal collar with I.B. embossed into the side of it, the skin underneath burned and sticking to it. A long scarf was tied around his waist. He spoke with an accent like the older child. "I am sorry, Sir, but systems have been hacked as of two minutes ago by man with robotic eye."

The emerald eyes of the masked man pierced the larger one's violet ones. "You did not have to come waltzing in just out of the blue to tell me this, Bea-"

"Sir, I am sorry, but communication such as speakers have been breached, not working." He was pale now, even though he could easily overcome the smaller man, something seemed to be preventing him.

The blonde man sighed, removing his mask as the three people in the room looked away, "Oh Beast, Ivan dearie. You know better than to just walk in. Tell Bellsmith 45 degrees, then 300, in less than 10 seconds shall be the punishment."

Ivan looked down, "Д-Дa..." He muttered and walked swiftly out.

The now unmasked man returned to the middle of the glass floor once more, pulling a hood over his head and setting the mask next to him. "Children, keep your minds focused on Denmark Matthias Kohler, Gilussia Albert Beilschmidt, and Norway Lukas Bondevik, as well as any relatives of them. We don't want anything to come of them until January."

The boys spoke in unison, only uttering a "Yes, Sir." to the man, their eyes glazing over white.

0-o-0

December 24th, 4023

0-o-0

Gil clapped as Norway set the violin down, "Very nice, I haven't heard anything remotely sounding like that in at least 145 years! I mean, its not the best I can tell, but you're getting the hang of it." His robotic eye was shut, not drawing any questions from Norway, but making the man curious nonetheless. "What did you call that again, a violin?" He asked, this time pronouncing it correctly. Norway nodded and placed it back in his bag, pulling out another object and handing it to him. "What is this?" Gil asked, taking it from him, as well as another post-it note. The note asked if he could fix it, the object being Norway's old phone. He flipped the object over and began to take it apart, setting the things down as Norway sat in front of him and watched. He carefully dissected it, pulling out wires and little pieces. "I think I can actually. I'll make it smarter than it was before, _ja_?" Norway nodded and Gill got up, walking over to a small table with parts and knick-knacks and assorted objects and began to work on it.

Norway smiled as Öster walked over to him, rubbing against him and meowing at him. He smiled, petting the cat as it sat next to him. With its tail, it gestured to Norway's bag and meowed at him. He gave it a peculiar look and pulled the violin out partway, and upon hearing the cat purr, pulled it out and set it in his lap. The cat rubbed against it, meowing at him. An airy laugh escaped Norway, Gil looking at the two of them. He laughed, "Öster, behave." The cat hissed at him and sat in front of Norway, pawing at the violin. Norway gave the cat another look and picked it up, drawing the bow carefully across the strings. The cat purred, and Norway continued to pull the sound from the instrument's wooden body. This continued for a while with Gil listening in the background, smiling all the while. The sound echoed in the garage perfectly, despite Norway not having the best handle on the instrument. He continued for a while until he tired, quietly putting the instrument down and getting up. He sat down in a chair as Öster jumped up into his lap. His eyes slipped shut and he slept.

Gil smiled, continuing to tinker with the phone ever so carefully. From the edge of the table he grabbed a pair of goggles with interchangeable lenses and slipped them on to get a better look. With care, he pieced the phone back together, adding oddball parts as he went along. As the time neared 2:00, he finished up what he had so far and pieced the phone back together, case and all. He laid it in its back and attempted to turn it on. He held down the button for what seemed like a minute and the screen flickered, managing to stay on. The German man smiled and watched the phone start itself, eventually coming to the slide screen. He opened it, bypassing the password easily and flipping through the stuff on it. Oddball apps, messages from someone named Chad, and a singular folder of pictures in the photo gallery. He opened it, seeing pictures of buildings, nature, people, and of Norway himself. The first picture, however, was of a singular object.

It was not of the time period, Gil could tell. The object was black and in the shape of a large sphere, various markings all over it of languages long lost to the world ten times over, and yet not lost. The symbols were arranged in the shape of the continents and such of the time period then. He zoomed the picture, now seeing one particular symbol that made the pale man go even lighter and quickly turn the phone off.

A white Dragon, exactly like the logo from Dragoon Corporation.

**I'm gonna cut this one just a bit short guys, sorry.**

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
